Time-travel extravaganza
by SSBShogun
Summary: After Zamasu was defeated and peace restored, Trunks and Goten decided to use the time machine once more and see for themselves the events of 22nd Martial Arts Tournament. Update: with new revelations from Super, consider this AU ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 „After the storm"

„Is Goten home?"

Trunks was standing in the doorway, peeking through Chichi's arm inside the room.

„Actually, he and Goku-sa have left to work in the field some time ago. But I'm certain they will return soon because it's dinner time already. Anyway Trunks, please, come in." said Chichi with a warm smile, inviting himinside and sitting him on the sofa in the living room.

„By the way, would you like to join us? I've made a whole bunch of spring rolls and fried rice"

„With pleasure, ma'am"

Trunks looked around the room.

It was very warm and sunny that day. The rays of sunlight were piercing through the window and falling on the sideboard, highlighting the family photos. Trunks stood up and came closer. He grabbed the infamous gohan's wedding photo (the one with Piccolo's eyes closed) and looked at both Goku and Goten in it.

„Boy, those two really look like a bigger and smaller version of one person."

„Mommy, we're home!" Goten shouted slaming the front door.

Father and son rushed inside and sat at the table while Chichi served the meal.

„So, whassup Trunks, how's it going?" asked Goku with full mouth „y'know, since we defeted Zamasu it is sure kinda boring here. And Chichi made me work again, since it's harvest time now.."

„Goku-sa!" his wife yelled and her face became red „Do I have to remind you about the importance of hard work? As a father, you are obligated to serve as a good role model for your son."

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and smirked.

„But my dad is a great role model!" Goten stood up from his chair „ I mean, he's brave and caring and he's very strong!"

„…and also really handsome…" Chichi smiled to herself and took a bite

„Well, back to your question, I've been training with my dad lately" said Trunks „He promised he will help me achieve super saiyan 2! Obviously, I can go super saiyan 2 as Gotenks, but I really want to do it on my own."

„Really? You're training with Vegeta? Lucky you! I'd love to spar with him!" Goku turned to his wife „Can I go train with him tomorrow, Chichi? But i promise I'll finish the chores first!" he looked at her with his begging puppy eyes.

Chichi smiled at him „I guess I can agree to that. But keep your word, Goku-sa"

„Sure will~! I won't let you down, Chichi!"

„By the way dad, what about that multiverse tournament, Omni-King promised to set up?"

„That's right Goten! I've totally forgotten about that!" Goku jumped up on his chair „Oh, that also reminded me that I promised to introduce to him one of my friends! I hope he won't be mad at me for the delay.. It's so funny, I still have the buton that he gave me to call him whenever in need."

„You mean you also had it with you while battling Black?" Chichi dropped her chopsticks and goggled her eyes.

„No, Chichi, actually I'd left it in that drawer – Goku pointed at the sideboard behind him – I haven't really thought that it would be necessary. Besides, I don't really think he should've been involved in that fight. From what I know from Beerus, he's a really strong guy. He's said to have destroyed six whole universes on his own! What if he had gotten mad during the battle with Zamasu and vaporized our universe by a mere accident? Not to mention his reaction after finding out that all of the gods have been killed in that timeline. He is a nice guy, but I really would't like to see him angry."

Trunks, meanwhile, leaned to his best friend.

„It's all nice here, but I did't came just to talk." he whispered „I've been waiting whole day to show you something. My mum is gone for some business conference and my dad is buisy training. We won't heve a better opportunity than this. So, are you in?"

„What is it?" Goten raised his eyebrows „Come with me then" his friend winked

„Um, mum, can I go with Trunks now? I already did my homework, I swear.."

„Fine, but come back before night, boys."

„Have a good time!" cried Goku, swelling a bite.

„So, what is that thing you wanted to show me?" asked Goten as they were flying above West City

„Remember the time machine our dads used to help future me?" Trunks smiled enigmatically

„Well, I've got an idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 „Preparations"

„Trunks, are you sure this is a good idea? My mum would be very angry if she found out that we ventured into the past."

„Don't you worry" Trunks waved his hand „She doesn't have to know about it in the first place. Besides, what could actually go wrong? We have some spare fuel, my mum is not around-

„But do you even know how to use it?" Goten asked skeptically.

„No. But I'm sure we'll figure it out. You know, if the future me was able to do it so why wouldn't we? It can't be that hard."

Boys landed in front of the Capsule Corp and went inside the main hall via automatic sliding door.

„Welcome back, Trunks" said an eldery woman at the reception desk „Your mother still hasn't returned from the meeting" she adjusted her big, roung glasses „But your father, Mr. Vegeta, is still upstairs in the gravity room, in case you wanted something from him."

„Thank you for you concern, Mrs. Plume," Trunks grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled up „But we'll shift for ourselves."

Trunks turned back to best friend and blinked knowingly.

„So, um, we'll be going now"

Boys bowed politely and headed down the hallway. After a few steps Trunks stopped and looked around, making sure that nobody could hear them.

„Okay, so here's the plan: the capsule with the time machine should be somewhere in the basement. But before we find it we need to get the fuel from the garage in the backyard. So let's split the tasks: i'll go to the basement and you'll head for the fuel while i'll be looking for the time machine, ok?"

„Okey-dokey" Goten nodded. Boys high-fived and rushed off in the opposite directions.

Whilist Trunks was rummaging various drawers, Goten quickly grabbed the needed tanks and raced to the basement. Even if he wasn't at first very eager to fulfill Trunks' plan, now he was bursting with excitement, hurring through the lobby with an intent look on his face. The only thing he had in mind was a burning question: „To exactly which time period we should travel to?"

„Open up, I got it!" Goten, with flushed cheeks, was knocking on the basement door.

„Hey, be quiet!" Trunks opened the door and put a put a finger on his lips „We don't want anybody to find out about our little secret." he said and gestured his friend to come in.

When both boys were inside, Trunks reached his pocket and pulled out a capsule.

„Are you ready?"

He clicked on and threw a capsule. The time machine appeared in the clouds of white smoke.

Trunks immediately climbed inside and sat behind the handlebars, with Goten settling right next to him.

„And what now?" the younger of them asked.

„Look, Goten" Trunks smiled with confidence „see this console right here?" he pointed at the cockpit „all you have to do is to set the machine to the time period you want to travel to. Let's go for example.. 27 years to the past. It will be year 753."

And with that said, Trunks pressed the start button.

Now, there was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 „Year 753"

Just a brief monet after Trunks pressed the button, boys reappeared in the basement in a blinding flash of light.

„Have we made it?" asked Goten, as they were both getting out of the machine.

„I guess there is only one way to check it. Let's go outside."

Trunks rushed ahead first, climbing up the stairs, heading toward the main entry with his best friend quickly catching up with him.

But when they finally reached the entrance hall, a high-pitched female voice yelled at them:

„Halt! Don't even think of taking another step! Who let you two in there?!"

Boys turned around and saw a middle-aged receptionist before their eyes. The lady seemed somewhat familliar, especially her big glasses and bulbous nose.

„Wait a minute!" she leaned down to Goten and scratched her head „You must be Son Goku! Miss Bulma have told me a lot about you and your incredible quest to find all seven dragon balls. Well, it's been some time since you two have met, hasn't it? If you're looking for Bulma, she's gone to Master Roshi's Island. Maybe I should call to let her know-"

„It won't be necessary." Trunks smiled nervously and scratched his head „We have already contacted her."

„Actually, we were just heading there, ma'am" Goten added.

„Just call me Miss Plume." The lady smiled kindly „It that case, I won't be stopping you. You know where to go, right?"

„Yes, Miss Plume" Goten smiled cheerfuly „And thank you so much for your concern! Goodbye!"

„Oh, by the way Goku" lady grabbed Goten's arm „Are you really going to compete in the upcoming Martial Arts World Tournament?"

„World Tournament?" Goten faltered „Um…of course I am!" he leaned back to Trunks and whispered „Right?"

Trunks gave him a confirming look and turned to Miss Plume: „Yes, and Goten, I mean GOKU is aimig for the title! Ha ha.. He'll win for sure!"

„Based on what miss Bulma told me about you, the victory is within your grasp. Good luck!"

Boys bowed to her and left the building.

After they left the pavement leading to the building and headed down the main street, Trunks poked Goten with his elbow: „So, now we know for sure that we are indeed 27 years in the past. Are you really going to participate in the Tournament?"

„Sure, that could be fun! But we have to sign up before my dad and make sure he WON'T compete."

„And how you're planning to do that?" Trunks gave him a doubting look.

„Well, first, we have to find him. And I think, the best place to start, will be the Papaya Island. We'll just have to scout the whole place and distract him somehow. Maybe you, Trunks, will keep him busy fighting while I'll take care of the Tournament."

„And I will miss the whole show?! Forget about it! I suggest we knock your dad out, you know, like that masked fighter back then."

„That actually might work." Goten nadded and boys flew off towards the Papaya Island.

Unfoutunately, little did they know, that Goku wasn't anywhere near the Island at that time. Moreover, he was on the other side of the planet. So when the boys arrived, they couldn't find him. They checked the sea coast, the arena, all restaurants, buffes and cafes that were on the Island, but there was no sight of him. While they were looking, Bulma, Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Launch, Puar and Oolong arrived at the Tournament, also hoping to meet their young friend after whole three years. And, as what could be predicted, those two groups bumped into each other.

After giving up on searching, Goten decided to finally sign up. Just when he was about to approach the registration desk, he heard a familliar voice, calling him from behind. It was Yamcha, being followed up by Krillin, who quickly hurried to Goten and hugged him firmly.

„Goku! It's been so long, how good to see you again! …Um, who is that?" he pointed at Trunks, who has just seen the whole scene and rushed to his best friend.

„Hello, nice to meet you" he approached Krillin and shook his hand „My name in Trunks, I'm Goku's friend."

„Every friend of Goku is a friend of mine." said Yamcha, shaking Trunks' hand as well: „So say Trunks, are you also into fighting? You seem pretty strong."

„Yeah, I love to fight!" Trunks said with a grin and clenched his fists. „But.." he looked down and frowned as if he has just remembered something „I don't really enjoy participating in competitions like that. I don't feel like I have to prove anything to anybody."

„I understand" said Yamcha, stroking his chin. „Anyway, our friends are waiting for us in the cafeteria and, oh boy, I'm certain they'll be more than happy to see you, Goku!"

„Yeah, for sure!" Krillin claped his hands „You should go with us too, Trunks. You just HAVE TO meet our master,Roshi, Bulma, Launch and the others!"

And with that said, students of the Turtle Hermit led „Goku", to „reunite" with his friends… or what at least seemed to be a reunion.

When they came inside, the squad was already sitting at the table. They quickly noticed Goku and rushed to him, hugging and greeting cheerfully. After that,they continued the feast, talking about their adventures that had happened in the three year's, since they'd last met. As expected, everyone was curious what Goku was up to during that time and if he had conitinued his training, as Roshi had advised him to do. Goten ensured them, that he had indeed trained a lot, to be fully prepared for the tournament.

„I can assure you, that I'll win this time." said Goten proudly. „I'm so eager to fight!"

„Me too!" Krillin yelled.

„Man, I'm also looking forward to the preliminary round. I'm sure we'll get through it with flying colours!" said Yamcha and high-fived his noseless friend.

After they finished the meal, Trunks took Goten aside: „I didn't know you are such a good liar" he smirked.

„Hey, I had to make up something!" Goten crossed his arms. „But you made a good decision with withdrawing the fights. I think we already messed up too much with that timeline."

„You're right" Trunks frowned „I hope it won't get even on us in the future."

„You mean, in the past" Goten poked his friend, smiling joyfully.

„I see you have high spirits." Trunks winked „But don't forget we still haven't met your dad. It would be really awkward if he had popped out somewhere during the tournament."

„Yeah, we have to find him before others will do it."

Meanwhile, a certain monkey boy finally arrived on the Island, ready to compete against the best martial artists in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: I am deeply sorry for the delay, my computer broke down and I've lost my work __

 _I'm also sorry if this chapter might be too short and not as goog as the previous ones, but I'm going through some thougher stuff at school and in life so please, forgive me. Yet, I hope you'll enjoy the story ;)_

Chapter 4: „Things are getting complicated"

Trunks had just left the restroom, when he noticed a familiar silhouette nearby the fighting arena entrance. The boy in an orange gi was waving his tail, talking to a security guard, who was shruging his hands in responce to the boy's questions.

„Crap! Haven't expected him to be this early!" Trunks whined, thinking nervously in order to find a solution to this bother.

„First of all, I have to drive him away from here." He thought to himself and came closer to the chatters.

„Hey, maybe I can help you." Trunks waved at Goku, greeting him.

„Really?" Goku looked at him with a hopeful smile „I haven't met you before, haven't I? Anyway, my name is Goku." He sticked his hand out „And you are..?"

„Trunks, my name is Trunks" he answered rapidly, trying to aviod any more conversation on this topic.

„So, what's the matter?"

Goku put a thumb on his lips.

„I've been looking for my friends: Krillin, Yamcha, Bulma… Have you seen them?"

„No, I've never heard of them." Trunks lied „But I'm sure that together we'll find your lost clique." He put his hand on Goku's back, trying to lead him as far away as possible from the place where he left the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten, who was still sitting in the restaurant, was getting more and more nervous of the fact, that his best friend was late.

„So, Goku" Krillin stood up from his chair and came closer to Goten. „You actually haven't grown much since we last met." he looked at him with a smug smile on his face. „Also, your tail hasn't re-grown" Krillin pointed at Goten's butt.

„Huh? Tail?" Goten was confused. „What are you guys talking about?"

"He's probably forgotten that he had it, it's been a long time." Yamcha smiled at Goten, petting his head.

Goten, not entirely sure what have just happened, smiled back, still wondering where Trunks has been. He had that irresistable urge to stand up and start searching, but at the same time, knowing that he may ruin their cover by doing this, he decided to stay right where he was, getting more and more anxious.

Suddenly, a vigorous male voice reached his ears:

"A messege for those participating in the tournament. Please enter the competition hall. The peliminaries will begin immediately."

"Oh, it's finally starting!" Master Roshi stood up and put on his soft hat."Let's go, boys!"

"I bet you guys all pass the preliminaries!" Bulma cleanched her fists and Launch followed her.

"Of course! You're the toughest!" she bumped Krillin's shoulder. "Don't even think about losing!"

"Yeah!" the fighters said simultaneously.

"Finally we'll get to see how strong you've gotten these last three years." said Yamcha

"Even though you haven't changed much, as far as I know you, you'll surley amaze us!"

* * *

"You heard Trunks? The preliminaries are just about to get started! I'm sure my friends are already waiting for me there!"

"I'm sorry Goku. I don't want to do this, but I have no other choice. I can't allow you to participate in the tournament." Trunks looked at Goku, frowning.

"Hey what are you talking about-" said Goku, unable to finish the sentance because of Trunks' speeing fist, squashing his cheek.

"So, that's how you gonna play, huh?!" Goku gritted his teeth, "Okay then, let's have it your way." he took a fighting pose, clenching his fists.

But before he could anything, Trunks jumped at him, grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned to the ground, knocking Goku unconscious. After that, he clunched at his arm and flew off, leaving the astonished crowd behind.

Trunks was speeding towards the nearby forest, trying to get away as quickly as possible. After shifting through some trees, he reached a clearing and, after making sure they where safe, he put Goku on the ground.

"What have I done?" he asked to himself. "Because of my overreaction, thinghs went from messed up to fucked up."

He looked down at Goku's sleeping face.

"What should I do with you now? I can't just leave you here, I need to have an eye on you... But I also have to contact Goten and make sure he's fine. Damn..."

He lied down on a ground next to Goku, gazing at the moving clouds.

"My mum is going to kill me."

* * *

"Have you seen that?" a little, pale man poked his tri-eyed friend's shoulder.

"Yes. This guy also knows how to fly. That's interesting, I wonder if he's participating in the tournament."

"Should I go after him?"

"There is no need to. I have a feeling that we'll run into him sooner or later. Besides, Master said that he's seen those amateurs from the Turtle School. You know how Master Shen hates Master Roshi. It will be a pleasure to chush that wimps and win the championship on the behalf of Crane School. I just can't wait to see their pitiful faces when we'll be taking them out."


End file.
